Beach Day
by Meghan1998
Summary: The Charmings, Jones, Cassidys and the Golds head to the beach for the day.


**Hey, so this is a oneshot that I thought of last night. **

**I have put up a bunch of summaries on my Bio, I would love if you would read them and tell me which one you want me to write. You can PM me or review it on one of my stories, it doesn't matter, but I would really like you opinion. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time! Simple as that. **

Beach Day

"Faith come back! Mommy isn't done with you!" I yelled as I chased my little girl around the apartment.

"No Mommy! No ready!" Faith squealed, heading for the living room clad only in her diaper.

She ran straight into her father, who had been sitting on the couch with my other child, my seven year old boy, Bradley. The two were already clad in their bathing suits, bags of toys, towels and sunscreen stacked by the door beside the shoes, all ready to go.

"Grab her Charming!" I yelled, coming into the living room with Faith's bathing suit in my hands.

The one and a half year old girl was smiling with her limited teeth; her brown hair splayed everywhere as she lay spread across her father's chest, thinking that she was safe from me and her clothes.

"I think it is time for you to get ready Faith," Charming said, looking down at the little girl on his lap.

"Don't wanna Daddy," she stated, a cheeky smile on her cherubic face.

Slowly, I motioned to Charming to keep her in his lap for me to get her dressed. I walked slowly, holding the little flowered, two piece bathing suit behind my back as I approached.

And I threw the top over her head and Charming head up the screaming, crying little girl for me to put the bottoms on over her swimming diaper. As soon as the bathing suit was on I had Faith in my arms and was cooing to her, trying to sooth my little girl. When nothing worked I grabbed her little pink pacifier from the coffee table and handed it to her. Without a second thought she popped it in her mouth and was pacified, happy to sit in my arms and snuggle slightly as I put my shoes on, happy that I had decided to dress myself before I dressed Faith.

By the time we were getting things into the car, Faith was asleep on my shoulder, sometimes sucking lightly on her pacifier.

"I didn't know that getting her dressed was that hard," Charming whispered as he buckled Bradley into his car seat.

"Well, usually she is fine with it, it's just sometimes that she likes to make things difficult," I whispered as I slowly lowered my little girl into her seat and fastened the straps.

"Well, at least now we can head down to the beach, I am sure that everyone will be waiting for us," Charming said, fastening his seat belt and starting the car as I fastened mine.

"Well, we are pretty late," I laughed, looking at the clock.

"I'm sure that they are perfectly fine. And I don't think that it will be that crowded at the beach today," Charming said.

"And why would you say that?"

"Because this is a private beach that only a few people know about," Charming answered, a smirk present on his face.

"You know she looks like you," Charming brought up after a few seconds of silence.

"Why would you say that?" I asked, looking in the mirror at the sleeping Faith behind me.

"Well, Emma got a good mix of both of us, Bradley looks like me, and Faith looks just like you. I just know this stuff," Charming answered, shrugging his shoulders.

We pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later and Faith was still fast asleep. Bradley on the other hand was practically bouncing in his seat. He was usually excited to see everyone.

"I will get the stuff from the back and you can take Faith," Charming said.

"Keep Bradley close," was my response before I quickly got out of the car and walked to the other door to get my sleeping baby out of her seat.

As I picked her up she only stirred slightly, repositioning herself in my arms and putting her head in between my shoulder and my ear. Her brown curls were mused slightly from the car seat and her little bathing suit cover was ruffled slightly, but she still managed to look absolutely adorable. I cradled the back of her head with my hand as Charming joined me to show us the way to the beach.

"I take it Hook showed you where to go?" I asked.

I had never been here before, but David, Hook and Neal liked to come down here to have 'guy bonding time'. They would always invite Mr. Gold, but he would always refuse, even though his leg had been healed with his magic long ago.

"Of course dear. It's a slightly walk through a little bit of woods before we get there, nothing too bad," Charming said.

"Well, I would hope so, I didn't plan on walking through the woods, but I am sure that I can manage," I answered.

Charming handed Bradley the bag filled with sunscreen because Bradley had been obsessed with helping out lately. He carried the bag with pride as we walked down a path towards the sound of children's screams of delight and crashing waves.

It took all of thirty seconds to reach the beach and before we knew it, Bradley had run off with the kids, Charming had headed off with Hook, Neal and Mr. Gold, and I was sitting under an umbrella with Regina, Emma and Belle.

The three would have gladly fawned over Faith if she had not been fast asleep, stirring slightly with the waves. But I had no plans of waking her up anytime soon.

"So, what took you so long to get down here? We have been down her for a good hour and a half," Emma said, brushing her hand softly over her sister's curls.

"Faith decided to have a fit over getting dressed and it took a while to get her into her bathing suit, and then there was the crying afterwards that we had to sooth before getting into the car," I answered as Faith stirred on my shoulder, sucking her pacifier lightly, a sign that she was waking up.

I didn't bother to do anything, just letting her wake up on her own. When she did open her eyes, I repositioned her so that she was sitting on my lap, facing me.

"Hi sweet girl," I cooed, smiling at her.

"Mamama," she babbled, rubbing her eyes with her fists and blinking, eyes adjusting to the light and her new surroundings.

When she was awake enough I turned her around and she was what Regina had been holding in her lap the whole time. Patch.

"Puppy!" Faith squealed, reaching towards the squirming Dalmatian puppy in Regina's lap.

Hook and Regina had adopted Patch a few months ago from Archie. She had been completely perfect, even around all of Regina and Hook's kids. And with a nine year old, a four year old and a one year old, there was a lot going on at the Jones' house.

"Yeah that is a puppy! Good job!" Belle cooed as she smiled at Faith.

After a good few minutes of peace, and Faith squealing with Patch licked her cheeks and hands, Elizabeth, Regina's youngest toddled over, sitting herself down beside her mother and placing her pacifier, which Regina had handed to the little girl, into her mouth, a sour expression on her little features.

"What's wrong Lizzie?" Regina cooed, snapping a leash on Patch and pulling her daughter into her lap.

"Becky bein' mean ta me Mama," Elizabeth whined around her pacifier.

Regina and Hook had three little girls, Kristen, Rebecca and Elizabeth. All spitting images of their mother. Becky was still warming up to her sister and having a younger one instead of just an older one. So sometimes she was a little mean to Lizzie.

"Well, why don't you stay here with Momma, Emma, Belle, Snow and Faith baby? I think you will have more fun here than over there with the big kids. How about you and Faith build a sand castle?" Regina said, running her fingers through the little girl's hair.

She whined again and snuggled closer to Regina, Patch running up and jumping up on Elizabeth's lap. She wove her arms around the puppy and placed her head on Regina's shoulder.

And with that she dozed off, her little brown eyes fluttered shut and her breathing evened out.

"I was waiting for that," Regina laughed. "She usually gets really cranky right before her nap."

When we looked around, I noticed that Bradley, Henry and Emma's two boys were gone. The only kids left were Kristen, Rebecca, Emma's little girl, and Belle's twins, who, although one was a boy, were too young to really go far.

"Where did the boys go?" Emma asked, getting suspicious.

"We should probably go find them before they get hurt," Belle said. We all jumped up off the towels and ran out towards the girls.

Regina had Lizzie on her hip, the little girl still sound asleep, and Belle had taken Patch's leash. I had Faith on my hip and as soon as we got close enough, Kristen, Rebecca and Logan, Emma's little girl, turned to look at us. Kayla and Nathan, Belle's two year old twins, were too busy trying to make a sandcastle that looked more like an anthill than anything else. But they were happy so we left them alone.

"Have you three seen the boys anywhere?" Emma asked, crouching down to their level.

"They went that way Mommy," Logan happily gave away, a proud smile on her face.

"Henry said that I couldn't tell you why," she continued.

"Thanks for ruining the surprise runt!" Henry called as all the boys appeared from where the dads had headed, they were all following Henry like a little pose.

"I didn't say what you were doing!" Logan cried, sticking her tongue out at her oldest brother.

Emma rolled her eyes and let it go.

"Thanks for the scare Kid!" she yelled to her oldest son when she noticed that nobody was hurt.

Suddenly the men appeared behind the boys. Charming was smirking and looking around for Bradley no doubt. All of a sudden, they grabbed a few boys under their arms, except for Henry because he was too heavy, and ran out into the crashing waves, throwing all the kids into the water.

I rolled my eyes at their antics and Faith struggled to get down, reaching out for Charming.

"David! Can you come get your daughter? I think she wants to go out with you!" I called out to my husband.

He gave me a thumbs up and started running in my direction. When he reached me he grabbed Faith under her arms and placed her on his hip before giving me a kiss and running out towards the waved again.

"Be careful with her!"

"He will, no doubt about that," Belle said as Patch pulled against her arms, trying to get to the water.

"You can let her go if you want, just unclip the leash and she should go out to them. Although I doubt she will get far, earlier she ran towards the waves and the second one hit the sand she turned around and ran straight back," Regina instructed.

Belle nodded and crouched down, unclipping the leash from the dog's pink collar before letting her free.

We all laughed as Patch got into the water up to the top of her legs before running back out and doing it all over again.

After another few hours, we decided to pack up and head over to Granny's for supper.

"We can meet you there in about an hour, I want to shower and get everyone changed first," I said, motioning to the dripping wet Bradley and Charming, who were toweling off before getting into the car. I wasn't letting them in the car all wet.

Faith was asleep again for the moment on a towel, fully worn out after the day running around with her dad and her brother in the water. Patch looked to be getting tired and Nathan, Kayla and Elizabeth were all asleep too.

"Rumple! Can you come get something, either the kids or the bags," Belle called over to her husband.

"Of course," he said, jogging over and picking up the two bags that they had brought.

Belle hoisted the kids onto her hips before they walked off in the directing of the cars.

"We should be going too, Hook can you grab the bags? Kristen you can take the dog," Regina instructed. And with that she set Lizzie on her hip, head against her neck and they were off.

Emma, Neal, Henry, Josh, Jacob and Logan had headed out with Belle with a promise to meet us at Granny's.

"You take the bags, I'll take the baby?"

"Deal," Charming answered.

I lifted Faith off the towel and Charming threw the last towels into the bag before handing Bradley the sunscreen and throwing the other two bags over his shoulder.

Bradley had fallen asleep on the car ride home, and Faith stayed asleep until we were halfway to Granny's, which helped with getting her changed. As we all sat into the many tables that Granny had pushed together, the loud conversation started and I smiled around at my crazy family.

**Please review!**


End file.
